Eres Solamente Mia
by Rubi
Summary: Un profundo resentimiento le atenazaba el cuerpo y la mente. De buena gana hubiera gritado, pataleado, mordido o escapado a todo correr. Quería volver adonde había estado hacia una hora; pero sabia que no podría.(SS)
1. Default Chapter

Para empezar los personajes no son mis son de Clamp, Ojala les guste  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Era un hermoso día de verano, antes del almuerzo Sakura fue con su bloc de apuntes a uno de sus escondites preferidos, dentro de la casa de los Lee, un perfumado bosquecillo de cerezos alfombrado de las mismas flores ya caídas, desde el se veía perfectamente un pequeño lago artificial que según ella había escuchado llevaba generaciones enteras allí.  
  
Solía pasar muchas horas dibujando en aquel lugar, escuchando los lejanos sonidos del corral de la casa, completamente escondida, entonces se había tendido en el suelo de flores y dormido unas horas.  
  
La despertaron unos pasos que sonaban en el sendero. Atisbo por entre las flores y vio a Shaoran que se acercaba andando de prisa  
  
-¡Eh. Shaoran.....estoy aquí!-grito con voz soñolienta.  
  
Shaoran entro en el bosquecillo y se planto delante de ella, sin saludar.  
  
Sakura le dijo riendo:  
  
-Si has venido a ver mi panorama favorito, da la casualidad de que lo estas tapando con tu cuerpo.  
  
El se dejo caer en el suelo a su lado y, y de un manotazo, le tiro el bloc de dibujo de las manos.  
  
Luego cogió los lápices, los partió y tiro los pedazos. Sakura le miraba muda de asombro.  
  
-Me he librado de Eriol, así que no tienes que preocuparte por seguir bailándole el agua como una cualquiera-dijo el con voz ahogada-. El numerito de anoche fue la gota de agua....Lo mas asqueroso que he visto en mi vida  
  
-¿Qué?- Sakura no sabia de que hablaba  
  
-No te hagas la inocente. De punta en blanco, bien engalanada, si es tu precioso enamorado Eriol ya sabe lo que pienso. Le he dicho que en Inglaterra tal vez sea costumbre ir a una casa de visita y seducir a cualquier joven que se le cruce, pero solo un sucio rufián puede ser tan asqueroso  
  
-¿Seducir?¡Pero tu estas chiflado!Shaoran, si solo le deje que me diera un beso en la mano.......Lo encuentro simpático, nada mas. Te lo juro ¿Cómo quieres que sea mi enamorado? Estas equivocado  
  
Sakura le miraba con indignación. En su voz vibraban la sinceridad y la sorpresa.  
  
El mantenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, aferrado tercamente a su ira y a sus celos, con gesto de incredulidad.  
  
-Shaoran, mírame- le ordeno Sakura-¿Crees que miento?- trato de obligarle a volver la cara, pero el aparto su mano y retrocedió con un gruñido de protesta-No, Shaoran ,no....Eso no es justo-dijo  
  
Y, con mayor inocencia, deseando disipar aquel gesto de dolor que veía en su cara, le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
Aquel contacto le trastorno. Ahogando una exclamación, la abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo la cara en su perfumado pelo castaño claro de ella, besándola una y otra vez, temblando de emoción, rabia y deseo.  
  
Durante un momento trato de no besarla en los labios, pero era como si un vendaval le empujara hacia ellos.  
  
Dejo de resistirse y devoro aquellos tiernos labios con los suyos, besándola como si muriera de sed y su boca fuera un manantial de vida. Sakura, sorprendida, le devolvía, inocente y torpemente, sus besos, sin poder creer que Shaoran, el que ella quería desde el primer momento en que lo vio, Shaoran el héroe de sus sueños, Shaoran de quien mendigara humildemente una sonrisa, una simple palabra, la tenia abrazada, era amable con ella, era bueno, le daba aquellos besos  
  
Sakura se abandono a la dicha de ver cumplidos sus deseos de tantos años y dejo de pensar.  
  
Sakura, que nunca había recibido un beso en los labios, estaba descubriendo el contacto de otra boca de una piel áspera, unos dientes afilados, una lengua humead. La besaba como si con sus besos pudiera recobrar aquella vida alegre y despreocupada de antes, aquella felicidad, como cuando su padre vivía.  
  
Sakura estaba tan absorta en la dicha de aquel abrazo tantos años esperado, que no se dio cuenta de que Shaoran le había desabrochado la blusa hasta que sintió su boca en el pecho. La sensación era lo mas sublime que ella había conocido. Los labios de su querido Shaoran acariciando sus pechos tiernos y sensibles. Aquello era tan nuevo y exquisito, que casi hacia llorar. De repente, Sakura intuyo la fuerza de la pasión física. Hasta entonces, para ella el colmo del placer era una buena galopada por el campo en un día de sol. Sus pezones rosa pálido se endurecían bajo esos besos, y ella, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, se entregaba a sus labios y sus manos, sin pensar en nada, atenta solo a sus sentimientos.  
  
Estaba aturdida, casi paralizada por las sacudidas de deseo que le cruzaban el cuerpo. De pronto, volvió a la realidad. Shaoran esta manoseando la goma de los shorts, tratando de quitárselos.  
  
Ella le dio un violento empujón, pero el utilizo todas sus fuerzas para vencer su tardía reacción.  
  
Ella se agitaba, desconcertada.¿Qué había sucedido?¿Cómo había sucedido?¿Qué iba a suceder?  
  
Muy pronto, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se encontró desnuda; su hermoso cuerpo bronceado y blando temblaba de miedo  
  
-¡No! ¡No!-jadeo-¡No por favor!  
  
Pero Shaoran estaba sordo a sus ruegos y a sus sollozos.  
  
Cuando se inclino sobre ella, su rostro parecía una mascara. Nada podía detenerlo En un éxtasis de sensualidad, le separo los muslos, busco el sitio y entro brutalmente, desgarrando. Ella era virgen y el tenia que conseguirla o morir de rabia y deseo  
  
La mente de Sakura quedo en blanco.  
  
Dentro de su cabeza estallaban surtidores rojos, negros y blancos como los cohetes.  
  
Aunque gemía y protestaba violentamente, se asía con fuerza a aquel cuerpo que la atormentaba, porque lo que mas necesitaba ella aquel momento era convencerse de que aquel cruel desconocido era Shaoran, su Shaoran; solo este convencimiento podría impedir que quedara aniquilada.  
  
Después era el quien lloraba y ella la que consolaba, besando su rebelde y castaño pelo murmurando:  
  
-No es nada....no es nada-dijo abrazada a el como una superviviente de un naufragio, sintiendo en la espalda el roce de las flores de cerezos y en la nariz, el olor a sudor y esperma.  
  
Era la primera vez que lo olia. Tenia los muslos manchados de sangre, que limpio con una hoja de bloc. Al mirar a Shaoran, que escondía la cara entre los brazos de ella, los ojos de Sakura llameaban. Aunque instintivamente, trataba de tranquilizarlo, ella misma se sentía hundirse en una oscura charla de emociones incomprensibles, desconcertada en un mundo en el que siempre había visto el camino con toda claridad. Aquel nuevo conocimiento del deseo físico estaba ligado a una especie de vergüenza.  
  
Un profundo resentimiento le atenazaba el cuerpo y la mente.  
  
De buena gana hubiera gritado, pataleado, mordido o escapado a todo correr. Quería volver adonde había estado hacia una hora; pero sabia que no podría. En su interior vibraba un sonido sordo, como si alguien hubiera pulsado la cuerda de un gran violonchelo, una nota misteriosa y remota que sonaba como una advertencia  
  
Continuara......................  
  
Bueno todo por hoy cualquier duda u sugerencia a rubi8314hotmail.com.  
  
Les pido que tengan paciencia conmigo es nuestro primer fics,en realidad es una adaptación, se que no es muy claro pero en los siguientes capítulos se explicara mejor  
  
Un beso  
  
Vanesa y Lidia 


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola de nuevo nosotras con un nuevo capitulo  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Se ponía el sol cuando, al fin, regresaron a casa. La luz del horizonte, mas allá del bosque, era cegadora.  
  
Cuando Shaoran y Sakura salieron del bosque, a varios palmos de distancia uno del otro, la Señora Ieran Lee estaba en el salón.  
  
Al entrar en la casa, Sakura se escabullo en seguida; pero La señora Lee pudo retener a Shaoran antes de que empezara a subir por la magnifica escalera  
  
-Shaoran, te hemos buscado por todas partes. ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado con Eriol Hirakisawa?  
  
-No quiero hablar de eso  
  
-¡Mas respecto con tu madre! Has hecho que se fuera........Espero que tengas una buena razón  
  
-Madre, será mejor dejarlo  
  
Ella se levanto, con una insólita indignación en ella  
  
-¿Quieres decirme de una vez que ha pasado?  
  
-Si te empeñas..............Eriol Hirakisawa se permitió unos comentarios groseros a propósito de Sakura y yo le dije que no era un caballero.  
  
-¡Por favor, hijo mío! Al oírte parece que estemos en el siglo dieciocho....¡comentarios groseros! Vamos ¿qué dijo?  
  
-No consiento que insulten a Sakura. Por lo visto, Eriol piensa que las japonesas son unas frescas y, sobre todo, Sakura  
  
-¡No puede haber dicho eso, el adora a Sakura!- dijo ella muy sorprendida  
  
-Tu no lo oíste. Te hubieras indignado tanto como yo-insistió Shaoran fríamente.  
  
-Hijo, probablemente lo entendiste mal.  
  
-El que se haya ido con el rabo entre las piernas demuestra que tengo razón- insitito tercamente, subiendo las escaleras  
  
De todos modos, cuando, una hora y media después, La señora Lee contemplaba la mesa de la cena, tuvo que reconocer que la ausencia de su sobrina Meiling y sus padres había hecho cambiar el ambiente, sin embargo aquella era la cena mas grata de todo el verano, sus cuatro hijas estas con sus respectados esposos, todo el mundo estaba amable, contento y jovial, y tal actitud no se debía solo a las cuatro botellas de champaña.  
  
Tal vez era el propio Shaoran parecía mas relajado y no tenia aquel rictus de crueldad que tanto le dolía ver en su rostro. Hacia de anfitrión con un aplomo y una simpatía que la propio Señora Lee, maestra en el aire, no podía sino admirar.  
  
Su físico, su pelo y sus ojos ámbares eran lo que mas le recordaban a su difunto esposo, había mucho de Ien Lee en su forma de dominar la mesa, aunque sin exhibicionismo, dejando brillar a los demás. Aquel aire de encontrarse en su casa era el mismo que adoptaba Ien insensiblemente dondequiera que fuese; fue amable y galante con las señoras, y al hablar con los hombres parecía tan mayor como ellos, a pesar de tener solo dieciocho años , aunque sin perder una juvenil animación que Ieran encontraba conmovedora. Casi le había perdonado ya. Era tan poco frecuente que Shaoran expresara alegría, que no seria ella quien se la amargara.  
  
Su pequeña Sakura, por el contrario, aunque tenia la cara roja y sus enromes ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes, estaba muy callada. La señora Lee se propuso hablar seriamente con ella. No era bueno tomar tanto sol, aunque su niña era así desde pequeña, la seguía llamando mi niña aunque solo le quedaban un par de años de adolescencia, esa mañana ella había felicitado a Sakura por ser tan valiente, ella pensaba que hacia falta valor para ser hermosa, en su opinión, para una mujer ser hermosa es algo así como para el hombre ir a la guerra, ya que la hermosura coloca a la mujer en infinidad de situaciones desagradables que, careciendo de ella, se hubieran evitado y su Sakura era casi una mujer mas que hermosa. Sonrió con nostalgia parecía ayer que la adopto siendo un niña de cinco años  
  
Aquella noche Sakura no se ofreció a servir el café, sino que dejo que lo hiciera Ieran.  
  
Había desaparecido aquella vivacidad que demostrara ante el pobre Eriol. Parecía desorientada y distante, como si hubiera perdido su vitalidad.  
  
La señora Lee se dijo que no era de extrañar, tanto alboroto forzosamente había de causar estragos en una jovencita. No le sorprendió que Sakura subiera a acostarse apenar terminaran de cenar  
  
Sakura se encerró en su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama. Era tal su confusión, que había necesitado de todas sus fuerzas para soportar la cena. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas para que pudiera analizarlas de un modo coherente.  
  
Aun se sentía en el bosquecillo de cerezos, aun le parecía oír la vos de Shaoran repitiendo su nombre.  
  
Unas vibraciones incontrolables sacudían su cuerpo, que acababa de despertar a una nueva sensación. Temblaba de arriba abajo, Se deshizo de sus largas trenzas y se cepillo el cabello enérgicamente, se quito el vestido y abrió las ventanas de par en par, con la esperanza de que el ver las luces de Hong Kong que brillaban a lo lejos la calmara.  
  
Pero el aire era muy suave, las estrellas brillaban intensamente, y los grillos cantaban como nunca, de un modo casi insoportable.  
  
Nunca comprendió por que los mayores se preguntaban siempre unos a otros como habían dormido. Aquella noche Sakura ingreso en la comunidad de los que saben lo que es pasar la noche en blanco, una noche llena de pensamientos que no conseguían ahuyentar.  
  
Lo que había sucedido....¡Shaoran no quería hacerlo! Después le peso. ¿Acaso no había llorado y no le había perdido perdón una y otra vez? Desde luego, no volvería a suceder. Y, desde luego, no se lo diría a nadie  
  
Estos tristes pensamientos se mezclaban con el recuerdo de los labios de Shaoran, y sus palabras de amor, sobre todo sus palabras de amor. Le había dicho que la quería, que siempre la quiso.  
  
Los pensamientos luchaban entre si y contra ella, girando dolorosamente en su cerebro hasta que por fin, salió el sol y lamió las copas de los grandes árboles de cerezos que había delante de su ventana. Entonces, Sakura se levanto, fue en busca de Kero, que dormía fuera, y se lo llevo a dar un largo paseo antes del desayuno.  
  
Shaoran nunca había sido tan feliz. Era como si por fin, aquel día hubiera empezado a ser el mismo. Había entrado en posición de toda su herencia a cumplir los dieciocho años.  
  
Por fin era el jefe del Clan Lee, con todas las prerrogativas que implicaba el titulo. Por supuesto, Sakura tenia que pertenecerle, al igual que todo lo que había pertenecido a su padre.  
  
Al recordar las semanas anteriores, comprendió que había sido un necio al enfadarse y mostrarse frió y desagradable con ella, cuando la única causa de aquella sensación de frustración era la de no poseer a Sakura.  
  
No importaba que fue criada casi como una hermana para el. Shaoran se decía que cuando dos personas no se crían juntas, no se puede haber barreras.  
  
El ni siquiera había pensado en su existencia hasta que tuvo catorce años. Solo se habían visto durante las vacaciones, y aun no en todas, y siempre habían estado separados por la edad y sus respectivas aficiones. En realidad eran casi enemigos declarados.  
  
Las reglas corrientes de la gente corriente no iban con el y no seria el quien se preocupara de observarlas, como tampoco su padre las observo nunca. Por supuesto, tendría que procurar en otra personas- en especial su madre, que a pesar de del tiempo, era eminentemente conservadora. Se sentía tan contento, tan seguro de si mismo, tan satisfecho de sus posesiones, que también el paso la noche en blanco.  
  
-Vamos a la cuadra a ver que hacemos con los ponies de polo-dijo Shaoran a Sakura a la mañana siguiente  
  
Estaban solos en la cocina. Hasta las cocineras dormían.  
  
Se habían preparado ellos el desayuno. Sentían una extraña timidez y se alegraban de tener cosas que hacer, como freír huevos y buscar la mermelada de fresa que la cocinera escondía siempre.  
  
-Creí que aun no querías tomar una decisión. Es lo que le dijiste a tu madre.  
  
-Eso fue el otro día; pero no puedo con todos, hay que hacer algo. Pero antes de decidir echaremos un vistazo.  
  
-Estaré lista en quince minutos.¿Le dejas una nota a mi madrina?  
  
Sakura corrió a su habitación a ponerse el equipo de montar. El corazón le latía furiosamente  
  
Estuvieron fuera todo el dia, cabalgando durante horas por los campos verdes, cambiando de ponies y, al fin, reventados, se dejaron caer debajo de un árbol y comieron un almuerzo campestre preparado por la esposa del encargado del establo.  
  
Shaoran decidió quedarse con los ponies de polos gracias a la insistencia de Sakura; a le gustaban los caballos mas altos que fueran buenos saltadores, y Sakura acababa de comprar meses atrás un espléndido bayo de crines negras que tenia en la cuadra de Londres, por lo que tampoco necesitaba otro caballo.  
  
Ni durante el día, ni durante el viaje de regreso se dijo una sola palabra de lo sucedido la víspera. Pero, al cruzar la verja, Shaoran retiro una mano del volante y, con un ademán cargado de autoridad, la puso en el muslo de ella.  
  
-Esta noche te besare ahí- dijo bruscamente  
  
Ella no se atrevió a mirarle. Le parecía que se había ruborizado por todas partes. Se desbordaron los sentimientos que había tenido todo el día a flor de piel y que solo había podido contener por el constante ejercicio.  
  
-¡No, Shaoran!- dijo en voz baja, pero tajante, en un tono que lo borraba todo, incluso la presencia de varios criados que se cuidaban el jardín.  
  
-¡Calla!- ordeno el  
  
Y ella callo, y fue aun capaz de sonreír, aunque no sabia como y saludar a los demás con una sonrisa de sociedad y vos de sociedad.  
  
Aquella noche, cuando se apagaron las luces del palacio. Shaoran llamo a la puerta del dormitorio de Sakura y entro sin esperar respuestas. Cerro con llave. Sakura estaba acurrucada en la banqueta de la ventana, abrazándose las piernas con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas. Parecía llevar así mucho tiempo, pensando. El se acerco y le aparto el pelo de la cara. Ella no se movió, y Shaoran la cogió de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle  
  
-No, Shaoran, no esta bien...  
  
-Sakura, no seas niña. Yo se lo que esta bien para nosotros, y es querernos  
  
-Pero no como.......no como ayer......Shaoran, solo con cariño. Solo estar juntos-dijo ella en tomo suplicante y esperanzado.  
  
-Mi querida Sakura.........Solo estar juntos.  
  
Rodeo su cuerpo con los brazos y la llevo a la cama. Ella mantenía los brazos cruzados, resistiéndose en silencio, avergonzada. La primera vez que el la beso, ella apretó los labios y trato de volver la cabeza, pero el no se lo permitió.  
  
Suavemente, pero con absoluta convicción, el le separo los labios con la lengua. Ahora que ya había sido suya podía tomarla despacio, seguro. Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir la lengua de el en los dientes. Luego, noto que retrocedía y le reseguía los labios dejándolos convertidos en un circulo de fuego. Poco a poco , a pesar suyo, ella abrió los brazos, y los labios de el le acariciaron el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja  
  
-Sakuara, mi Sakura...-Le susurro al oído tan suavemente que ella apenas le oyó.  
  
Con un triste suspiro, ella rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le atrajo hacia si con fuerza. ¡Oh, que contenta estaba de poder permanecer asi! Nada mas, solo sintiéndole cerca y recibiendo caricias de ternura. Se sentía protegida, amparada, segura, con una seguridad que creía haber perdido para siempre cuando le dijeron que su padre y su hermano habían muerto en aquel horrible accidente.  
  
-Abrázame fuerte- le dijo-Solo abrázame Shaoran y prométeme, prométeme.......  
  
-Si, Sakura, si- contesto el mientras deshacía sigilosamente las cintas de la bata-Te abrazare, cariño, te abrazare......-y ,con mano traidora, rozaba el contorno de su pecho pequeño y firme, acariciando suavemente el pezón, hasta que lo noto duro al tacto y comprendió que había llegado el momento de acariciarlo con la boca y que ella no le pediría que la abrazara.  
  
Se llevo la hacia ellos, colmándose de los mismos, eran delicados, recordando su color rosa pálido, apaciblemente, con devoción, hasta que ella se echo hacia atrás entregándose a completamente a el, era asombroso lo que le hacia sentir unas sacudidas que iban a cada pezón a la vulva, esos besos en esa parte tan sensible en ella activaron unos nervios cruciales del cual no sabia de su existencia.  
  
Shaoran estaba erecto desde el momento en que toco a Sakura en la banqueta de la ventana, pero instintivamente supo evitar que su rígido pené la rozara antes de que, gradualmente, el le hiciera sentir el deseo. Entonces le tomo una mano.  
  
-Mira como te quiero Sakura  
  
Condujo su mano hacia el estremecido órgano, obligándola a asirlo. Ella la retiro bruscamente alarmada. El no volvió a intentar que le tocara, sino que cubrió sus labios de unos besos profundos, lentos y cálidos, hasta que la boca de ella se abrió espontáneamente, y su lengua busco tímidamente la de el.  
  
Estuvo mucho tiempo besándola en los labios y en los pechos. Hasta que noto que ella ya estaba preparada para el siguiente paso. Entonces volvió a susurrar:  
  
-Tócame Sakura, tócame y notaras como te quiero, anda.....-y volvió a cogerle la mano  
  
Esta vez ella estaba tan aturdida por su propia pasión que no supo resistirse. El guió los dedos de ella cerrándolos en torno a su pené dolorido y abotagado; pero no había contado con su propio deseo. Al sentir el contacto de la mano de Sakura, advirtió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.  
  
Entonces, cogiendo el pené con una mano, lo metió bruscamente en la muchacha, en el mismo instante en que le acometían los espasmos y se mordió la lengua para no gritar.  
  
Ella, le sentía estremecerse, magullada y aturdida.  
  
El se quedo unos momentos echado, jadeando. Luego, la beso otra vez.  
  
-Ahora, un abrazo, pequeña-murmuro, estrechándola entre sus brazos medio dormido, inmóvil durante largo rato.  
  
Sakura no se atrevía a moverse ni a hablar. Era su cómplice. Le había permitido que le hiciera aquello. Si ahora protestaba, el cogería uno de sus berrinches o, lo que era peor, se marcharía dejándola sola. Ella creía que lo único que buscaba en los brazos de Shaoran era su aceptación, su protección, seguridad de saberse querida por el, por el que la rechazo desde el primer momento en que la vio; pero ahora, dolorosamente excitada, después de naufragar otra vez quería...............no sabia exactamente lo que quería. Furtivamente, oprimió los labios en el hombro de el. En aquel momento, oyeron abrirse y cerrarse una puerta en el corredor.  
  
-Será mejor que me vaya- susurro Shaoran  
  
-Si  
  
Le dio un beso rápido y se fue dejándola excitada, ardiendo, atormentada por el deseo y la vergüenza pero, sobre todo, ardiendo, ardiendo.  
  
Bueno ojala les haya gustado por favor dejen reviews asi sabemos que les gusta la historia y podamos continuar  
  
Un beso  
  
Nuestro correo es rubi8314hotmail.com  
  
Lidia y Vanesa 


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola que tal de nuevo nosotras con un nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, la Señora Lee comentó a Sakura que vendría a pasar unos días Tomoyo Daidogi la hija de una vieja amiga, que es japonesa.  
  
-Yo también soy medio japonesa, madrina Ieran aunque no lo noto.  
  
-Mi pequeña ¿Te acuerdas mucho de aquello?- pregunto la señora Lee, sorprendida por la emoción que había advertido en la voz de Sakura, un tono de voz desconocido.  
  
-Apenas nada. Solo la sensación de haber estado con mama, con papa y Toya.....y recuerdos lejanos, los bosques, la luz....en Hong Kong la luz es muy distinta ¡Ojala recordara mas! Es como si mi vida estuviera partida por la mitad.  
  
Había en su voz una melancolía que era como residuo de azúcar en una taza vacía, el recuerdo de una dulzura sencilla y sin complicaciones.  
  
La señora Lee la abrazo muy fuerte contra si, se arrepentía de haberle preguntado si se acordaba de Japón. Su niña parecía aun mas fatigada que la noche antes, a pesar de que a su edad apenas se notan los signos de fatiga.  
  
Durante la semana siguiente, Shaoran fue toda la noches al cuarto de Sakura. Ahora que la poseía se había liberado los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo desde hacia muchos años, mas de los que el mismo imaginaba. Ahora habían estallado convirtiéndose en obsesión. No podía pesar en nada que no fuera Sakura. Por fin era suya, por fin podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.  
  
Por la noche, en cuanto el pasillo quedaba despejado, el entraba en su habitación sin esperar siquiera a que se apagaran todas las luces.  
  
Y tan pronto como veía la secreta blancura de sus pechos y su vientre, olía el perfume a cerezos de su pelo y sentía sus brazos en el cuello, le inflamaba de tal modo la necesidad de poseerla, que perdía la noción de las cosas. Y ella estaba dominada por el, deseando sus besos y, al mismo tiempo, temiendo lo que sabia ya que el había de hacerle.  
  
Todas las noches le esperaba, presa de angustia, pensando de que quizás aquella vez tendría el valor de detenerle y fracasando en el intento noche tras noche.  
  
Sakura nunca experimento el deshogo físico, y era tan ignorante, tan ingenua, que no sospechaba que pudiera haberlo. Pero aunque lo hubiera sabido, no se habría atrevido a pedirlo, porque ella hubiera supuesto una participación mas activa en aquella cosa que el le hacia, Se concentraba únicamente en los minutos de los besos y caricias y procuraba olvidar lo demás. Y luego llegaba el castigo, aquella pesadumbre y aquella zozobra que la perseguía durante todo el día.  
  
A diferencia de Shaoran, Sakura tenia una intolerable sensación de culpabilidad, aunque era demasiado inocente para identificar claramente el sentimiento que le producía una profunda fatiga y una negra tristeza.  
  
Pero la necesitaba a Shaoran; su necesidad era tan apremiante , como su sensación de culpabilidad. Le quería desde los seis años y no sabia que hacer para impedir que la dominara. La culpabilidad y el miedo a quedarse sin nadie en quien apoyarse, sin nadie que le perteneciera, le planteaban un conflicto permanente, y cada día se sentía mas desgraciada y mas desorientada hasta el extremo de no poder pensar  
  
-Sakura, pequeña ¿Nos vamos de compra? Las boutiques ya han recibido los modelos de otoño. Veremos que ha sacado Dior, St. Laurent y Courreges. Con lo que has crecido, necesitas un montón de cosa-dijo Ieran Lee mirando con ansiedad el mal semblante de Sakura.  
  
-No estoy de humor ahora para salir de compras, madrina. Estoy tan cansada, que no resistiría tener que probarme ropa.  
  
-Entonces, tengo una idea. Podemos ir a los baños termales, te meten en una pila de agua de mar caliente, te dan un buen masaje, te envuelven en toallas como si fueras un bebe y te hacen descansar media hora. A la hora del te habríamos terminado y luego podríamos ir a tomar un helado ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Suena como la tortura del agua-dijo Sakura con indiferencia.  
  
La señora Lee, sin darse por vencida, propuso una excursión en coche por la cuidad para luego comprar aquel queso famoso del siglo XIII o simplemente, almorzar en uno de los restaurantes mas costos preferidos de Sakura.  
  
Pero, con distintos pretextos, Sakura fue rechazando una a una todas las sugerencias de Ieran Lee. No quería quedarse a solas con su secreto y su madrina. Temía que la señora Lee, que tan bien la conocía, adivinara la verdad. Temía, sobre todo, no poder resistir el deseo de contárselo.¿Qué le aria Shaoran entonces?  
  
Una tarde, Sakura, desconsolada e inquieta, se refugio en un rincón de la galería del salón, para tratar de leer a Balzac en francés, actividad que le había recomendado la honorable maestra Noako, su profesora de francés, para las vacaciones del verano. Aun no había leído tres paginas del polvoriento tomo, sin entender casi nada, cuando Shaoran descubrió su escondite  
  
-Te estuve buscando en el bosque- le dijo en tono de reproche.¿Por qué te quedas ahí metida? Hace un día espléndido.  
  
-Quería estar sola  
  
-Y yo quiero hablar contigo. He decido que vendrás conmigo a terminar las vacaciones a Londres  
  
-En Londres...tu y yo juntos?- Le miraba con la boca abierta.  
  
-Por supuesto que si  
  
-Yo quiero quedarme aquí, con mi madrina- dijo Sakura con toda dignidad de que fue capaz.  
  
-Estaremos juntos, solos tu y yo, sin criados fisgones que te traten como si fueras una niña....¿No te gustara?  
  
Sakura no contesto. La ahogaba la indignación.  
  
El, tomando su silencio por asentimiento, deslizo una mano debajo de su blusa y le asió firmemente un pecho, acariciándole el pezón con el dedo pulgar.  
  
A pesar de que estaba furiosa, el pezón se endureció y el aparto la tela de la blusa y mordió con los labios, chupando con ansia y apresuramiento. Con la otra mano dentro de los shorts, buscaba aquella zona cálida de vello suave.  
  
Sakura oyó suaves pisadas en la escalera y se quedo inmóvil, pero Shaoran seguía aferrado a su pecho, como si quisiera tragárselo entero.  
  
Sakura lo empujo violentamente, con una fuerza insospechada, y se situó lo mas lejos posible de el en diván, señalando vivamente hacia la escalera mientras se arreglaba la blusa.  
  
Shaoran, aturdido, entendió por fin y cuando apareció se madre con el jarrón de flores los encontró a mas de un metro de distancia uno de otro. Sakura parecía estas embebida en Balzac.  
  
-¡Chicos!¡Vaya susto! Creí que no había nadie aquí arriba ¿Qué les parecen estas rosas?¿No son hermosas? Para tu cuarto Sakura.  
  
Mañana por la mañana llega Tomoyo.  
  
Aquella noche, lo antes que pudo después de la cena Sakura subió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave. Al cabo e un rato, Shaoran llamo varias veces, mas y mas fuertes, y pronuncio su nombre en voz baja. Ella miraba la puerta con gesto de desafió sin contestar. Pero cuando le oyó alejarse no pudo contener un sollozo de miedo  
  
Al día siguiente ,al amanecer, Sakura salió huyendo del palacio, con un pedazo de pan y una naranja en el bolsillo y estuvo vagando por el inmenso bosque del palacio con Kero  
  
Le parecía que a solas con el perro, podría volver a una época en la que la vida era fácil, en la que los mayores le trazaban una línea a seguir y ella era feliz.  
  
Aquel día llegaba las nuevas visitas, en aquel momento, la idea de conocer caras nuevas le parecía una complicación insoportable; pero de todos modos la chica dormiría en una habitación continua a la suya, lo cual era un gran alivio, una solución ideal.  
  
Cuando llego a puertas del palacio un chofer uniformado sacaba una docena de maletas.  
  
-¡Maldición!- murmuro Sakura para si al contemplar la escena  
  
Era la exclamación mas fuerte que conocía. Su madrina no había dicho que aquella gente viajaba como la familia real en visita oficial a las islas de la corona.  
  
Se miro las fachas estaba polvorienta, los shorts excesivamente pequeños y el jersey viejo. Imaginaba que su pelo debía estar como nido de buitre. Pensó que con un poco de suerte, quizás estuvieran todos en la terraza tomando Te. Así tendría tiempo de arreglarse un poco.  
  
Sakura no vio a nadie en el vestíbulo ni en la escalera. Se acerco silenciosa mente a la puerta de su habitación cuando alguien la llamo desde el otro cuarto.  
  
Entro rápidamente y se paro de golpe al ver a una muchachadita acurrucada en la banqueta de la ventana, mirando al puerto. Ya era tarde para retroceder. La chica estaba mirándola con una expresión de asombro.  
  
-¡No me digas que tu eres Sakura!  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Me dijeron que Sakura era una niña de quince años  
  
-¿Y cuantos tienes tu?  
  
-Casi diecisiete.  
  
Tomoyo Daidogi se irguió altivamente. Un metro cincuenta y siete de intrépida femenina. Tenia las cejas caprichosa, cara de gatita que se sabe la flor del barrio y una melena negra que sabia azulada. Los ojos eran de color azul oscuro. El vestido que llevaba podía bien muy bien haber sido un traje de novia, de lino rojo plisado, bordado con puntillas del mismo color.  
  
-Quienquiera que seas, eres absolutamente Kawai- dijo a Sakura- Mira que se lo tengo que mostrar a mi madre, ella siempre me viste como una infanta, pero es hora de modernizarme. Espera que te vea.¡Lo que le pesara haberme dejado seguir con estas fachas!-¿No podrías prestarme unos shorts y una blusa camisera?- dijo mirándole a Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
Tomoyo daba vueltas alrededor de Sakura, extasiada. Hasta sus viejos shorts le parecían el summum de la elegancia en prendas de desechos.  
  
-Por mi encantada, desde luego-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
-Bueno, no me hagas caso. Siempre me pongo así al ver a una chica divinamente alta, castaña clara natural y con hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y absoluta, increíblemente guapa.....me da una comezón aquí dentro, pero enseguida se me pasa. Veras, yo tengo una personalidad bastante sana, pero ¡puñeta!, a las ninfas del bosque hacen que me desmorone.¿Te gusta puñeta? A mi me parece una palabra muy útil.  
  
Miraba a Sakura inquisitivamente, sonriendo con picardía.  
  
-A Lady Tareda ,la celadora del colegio, no le gustaba "puñeta". Por tanto, tiene que ser una palabra buena. Si nos oía decirla, nos daba con la palmeta.  
  
-¡Ah, si, la palmeta!¡La pena capital! No; castigo corporal. Entonces....tienes que ser Sakura, yo creía que Sakura era un nombre un poco tonto, repelente de puro dulce, un ridiculez, vaya. Pero a ti te va perfecto¿...o "es" perfecto?  
  
-"Esta"  
  
-Quelas hadas se apiaden de mi; en gramática soy un tiro al aire. Mira yo me imaginaba a un niñita que se llamaba Sakura nada menos.¿ Y que me encuentro? Pues a una diosa despampanante,¡casi nada! Te aseguro que es para molestar a cualquiera.¿Pero,quién iba a molestarse contigo?¿Sabes que es lo que mas me revienta?  
  
Sakura la miraba sin pestañear. Acababa de darse cuenta de que Tomoyo llevaba las uñas pintadas de verde y rimel, sombra verdes, también reflejos verdes en el pelo  
  
-....Pues esa gente que sale en el Vogue vestida que es un primor y te dice prácticamente que ponerte no saben lo realmente difícil que es, mierda es que nunca he de acertar  
  
Se dejo caer en la banqueta, con su recargado vestido  
  
-No te cambies, no te muevas, no desesperes- le dijo Sakura, asumiendo su papel de líder de "Lady Alden"- ahora vuelvo  
  
Volvió a los cinco minutos, con un moño en la coronilla sujeto con horquillas, llevaba un minivestido de reluciente papel plateado que le había costado 5000 USS en "Biba". Solo servia para una vez y no se había atrevido a sacarlo desde entonces.  
  
-¿Tienes alguna joya de Paco Rabanne?-pregunto Tomoyo  
  
-¿Y quien no lo tiene? Un segundo- dijo Sakura  
  
Tomoyo le ayudo a ponerse el collar y los pendientes.  
  
-Tu no tienes quince años-dijo Tomoyo admirándole  
  
Las dos sonriereron  
  
Durante la semana que estuvo de visita Tomoyo, Shaoran por primera vez en su vida, advirtió que su misantropía generalizada se concentraba en una sola persona: Tomoyo Daidogi, a quien de buena gana habría asesinado.  
  
Tomoyo le había dicho que eso solo podía hacerse con una bala de plata  
  
Tomoyo era un bromista ocurrente, picara y bulliciosa, que buscaba la diversión de tal forma que pese a su inteligencia, había conseguido que cuatro de los mejores colegios de Japón renunciaran a "invitarla" a renovar su inscripción al curso siguiente.  
  
Tomoyo había sobrevivido al daño causado por el disfrute, desde su temprana edad, de absoluta inmunidad, casi desde la cuna, que era miembro de la única aristocracia a la que, en Tokio, valía la pena pertenecer, resultante de ser la ansiada niña llegada a este mundo, después de tres varones; y había sobrevivido gracias a una innata honestidad, rigurosa e incorruptible.  
  
Tomoyo decía siempre la verdad- a los demás y a si misma-, cualidad tan rara que la hacia parecer excéntrica. Su honestidad corría pareja con su carácter impulsivo, y ella y Sakura, cuyas edades se distanciaban apenas un año y medio, se hicieron inmediatamente cómplices.  
  
A las dos les gustaba la aventura y la extravagancia. Tomoyo era la mas mundana y sotisficada de las dos, y Sakura, la mas osada y brava: si Tomoyo era una niña mimada o, como decía ella "divinamente mal criada" . Sakura era sencillamente testaruda.  
  
La mayor diferencia entre ellas estaba en sus respectivos lazos sentimentales: Tomoyo tenia muchos y ninguno la preocupaba, daba a su padre, a sus hermanos y muy especialmente a su madre por desconcertados, y a todos los encontraba graciosos, actitud que desconcertaba y encantaba a Sakura  
  
De todos modos durante la semana que Tomoyo paso en el palacio, las dos muchachas no pasaron mucho tiempo hablando de cosas serias.  
  
Parecían dos potrillos sueltos en un pastizal, gozando de su nueva camareria.  
  
Tras una larga noche de descanso, Sakura recobro la vitalidad y su alegría, su juventud, una juventud que no se atormentaba con temores ni preguntas.  
  
Las dos hacían expediciones a la playa, durante las cuales bromeaban con los pescadores, se hinchaban de coca cola, bebida que la señora Lee nunca tenia en la mansion y compraban salchichas al ajo, que se comían en la calle a grandes mordiscos, mientras hablaban con la boca llena.  
  
A veces tomaban una limosina, e iban al centro de la cuidad y paseaban por el vestíbulo de los grandes hoteles, ataviadas como hippíes ricas y gozando con la escandalizadas miradas de las señoras de clase alta, llevaban la cuenta de las mujeres a las que habían plantado cara en cada hotel para volver a pasar frente a ellas vestidas con conjuntos de chanel, elegantes y carísimos  
  
Intercambiaban sus ropas con entusiasmo, vestidas de igual, recorrían las playas, incomodando con sus gritos los placidos grupos familiares.  
  
Alquilaban una caseta y se bañaban en las frías aguas del océano  
  
Muchas veces llegaban tarde alas comidas, sin una excusa para nadie, salvo para la señora Lee, que no la necesitaba, pues estaba contenta de ver que Sakura, había encontrado una amiga.  
  
Tomoyo solo tenia una queja.  
  
-Ese Shaoran, hijo de la señora Lee, me tiene atravesada- dijo a Sakura-He estado coqueteando con el como una loca, le he invitado a acompañarnos, y el ¡NADA! Nunca me había ocurrido nada igual ¿Es que odia a las japonesas?¡O es por mi pelo verde? No será marica ¿verdad? No lo entiendo  
  
-¡Oh, no le hagas caso! Shaoran no tiene remedio. Esos aires de superioridad le vienen de haber estudiado en Harvard. No es que tenga algo contra ti; es que el es así  
  
¿Es que Tomoyo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba celoso?¡Claro que no!¡Como iba a imaginar que ella. Sakura, se aferraba a su amiga para no encontrarse a solas con Shaoran?  
  
Durante las comidas la miraba fijamente, entornando los ojos. Parecía la escultura de un caballero muerto en las cruzadas. Solo las dos finas líneas de sus pupilas parecían tener vida en aquel rostro hermético; pero ella sentía influjo desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
  
En varias ocasiones, el había, sorprendido en la escalera a solas; pero antes de que pudiera abrazarla, el sonido de los pasos de Tomoyo que la seguía a todas partes le obligaba a retirarse. En su impotencia, Shaoran era a la vez astuto y temerario; pero Sakura procuraba no estar nunca lejos de Tomoyo, y aunque reconocía que aquella pantalla no duraría siempre, la aprovecharía al máximo mientras estaba a su alcance.  
  
Necesitaba apartarse al máximo de Shaoran, lo necesitaba tanto, que estaba dispuesta a exponerse al castigo que sabia que inevitablemente tenia que llegar. Por las noches cuando Tomoyo se quedaba dormida, Sakura permanecía pensativa, tratando de analizar sus sentimientos, pero sin conseguirlo. Lo único que sacaba en claro era que siempre había querido a Shaoran, que necesitaba de Shaoran y lo que hacia Shaoran estaba mal, muy mal, aunque el pensara lo contrario.  
  
Pensó incluso contárselo a Tomoyo, pero al darse cuenta de las palabras que tendría que usar, se convenció de que era imposible. Era una carga que tenia que llevar ella sola, con toda su vergüenza.  
  
Un vergüenza espantosa, ineludible, imborrable.  
  
Por fin llego el día en que Tomoyo debía marcharse.  
  
-Sakura te prometo que en Navidad iras a Japón a ver a Tomoyo- dijo la señota Lee a las desconsoladas muchachas.  
  
-Aun falta un millón de años para Navidad.¿Por qué no viene Sakura a la universidad conmigo?- pregunto Tomyo con rebeldía  
  
-Tiene que pasar otro año en "Lady Alden" antes de poder hacer el examen de ingreso a la universidad- dijo la Señora Lee con paciencia  
  
-¡Oh carajo, carajo puñeta! Perdón señora Lee, me siento como un novio desgraciado a algo así- justificándose Tomoyo  
  
-Al oírte, nadie lo diría- rió la Señora Lee  
  
Sentía gran simpatía por aquélla extraña muchacha, que no parecía hija de su vieja amiga.  
  
Cuando, aquella noche. Shaoran llamo a su puerta, Sakura la abrió inmediatamente. La marcha de Tomoyo la había hecho darse cuenta de que, durante aquella semana de diversión, ella había tomado una decisión sin saberlo. Ahora sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volver a la niñez, de ser otra vez aquella joven alegre.  
  
Sus dudas se habían desvanecido. Podía vivir sin Shaoran. Era preferible estar sola a tener su aceptación. Su cabeza estaba completamente clara por primera vez desde lo que ocurrió aquella tarde.  
  
Shaoran entro y cerro la puerta. Enseguida fue a abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió y se sentó en la banqueta de la ventana.  
  
No se había quitado el vestido de algodón amarillo que llevaba durante la cena, y todas las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas.  
  
-Siéntate, Shaoran. Tenemos que hablar  
  
-Después.  
  
-No, ahora; Shaoran, todo ha terminado. No pienso en volver a hacer eso, porque esta mal y porque no me gusta.  
  
-Ha sido esa víbora de Tomoyo....Se lo habrás contado,¿verdad?¡- dijo con voz de mal agüero  
  
-No le he dicho ni una palabra. Nadie lo sabe y nadie lo sabrá. Te lo prometo. Pero ya se acabo.  
  
-Sakura, hablas como una niña boba de clase media"Ya acabo!¿cómo va a acabar? Nos queremos y tu me perteneces, tontita. Y lo sabes  
  
-Yo no pertenezco a nadie mas que a mi misma.  
  
Shaoran se acerco a ella y la agarro fuertemente por el brazo.  
  
Le hacia daño, pero ella no se movió ni dijo nada, como si fuera de mármol. A la luz de la lámpara, el podía ver sus verdes pupilas y la expresión de firmeza y seguridad que habia en ellas le puso frenético.  
  
-Shaoran suéltame el brazo- dijo ella  
  
Aquellas palabras, dichas con calma y una serenidad a las que Sakura se aferraba con desesperación, le excitaron mas aun.  
  
Con sus manos fuertes y huesudas la tomo por los brazos y la obligo a levantarse de un brusco tiran, como si fuera un caballo testarudo al que hubiera que dar una lección. Ella seguía mirándole a los ojos sin miedo.  
  
Entones Shaoran la atrajo con fuerza hacia si con fuerza y la beso en los labios. Ella no se movió. Apenas respiraba. El, apoderándose de su boca la beso con habilidad con aquellos besos suaves y largos que la encantaban hacia apenas una semana. Pero Sakura seguia impasible, con los labios apretados. El la acariciaba el pelo con la mano exigente y le susurraba al oído .  
  
-Sakura, Sakura....si no quieres mas, no habrá mas....solo besos y abrazos....Te lo prometo. Lo juro.  
  
Pero mientras, la apretaba contra si, magullándole la cara con los beso que quemaban, ella sentía que su pené la apretaba peligrosamente el vientre. Sakura se soltó con brusquedad.  
  
-No Shaoran; no me fió ¡No quiero nada de ti! No mas abrazos, ni mas besos, ni mas mentiras. Y ahora vete de mi habitación.  
  
Lo dijo en vos baja, para que no la oyeran en la mansión, pero con el tono hiriente aversión  
  
Sakura había retrocedido hasta la pared y el se le acerco con la cara congestionada de deseo y la mirada apoca. Shaoran estaba fuera de si. La apretó contra la pared, le levanto la falda con un ademán brusco y oprimió brutalmente el pené contra las bragas. Con la otra mano, le palpaba frenéticamente los pechos pellizcándole los pezones.  
  
-Si mi madrina o mi padrino te vieran, no te atreverías,¡cerdo asqueroso!- jadeo Sakura  
  
Shaoran le dio un fuerte bofetón. Ella sintió que las muelas le cortaban el pómulo y noto el sabor de la sangre en la lengua .  
  
Le pego otra vez y luego otra  
  
Sakura trato de gritar, pero el le tapo la boca con la mano y la arrastro a la cama.  
  
Ni luchando con todas sus fuerzas pudo Sakura apartar aquella mano de su boca durante los espantosos minutos que siguieron.  
  
Mientras tragaba la sangre para no asfixiarse, Sakura sintió que el le rompía las bragas. Aun tuvo que golpearla otras dos veces antes de conseguir separale las piernas con sus rodillas. Luego vino la pesadilla inacabable, el martirio de sentir el roce áspero y candente del miembro, que el hundía una y otra vez con la crueldad de un loco, seca y cerrada como ella estaba. Luego que hubo terminado, se fue.  
  
Sakura permaneció inerte, sangrando por la boca, yerta y desecha. Por fin, al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron las ansiadas lagrimas. Después de las lagrimas, Sakura magullada, pero resuelta, se levanto de la cama u fue en busca de la Señora Lee  
  
La Señora Lee le aplico agua caliente, toallas suaves, le corto la hemorragia y al escucho mientras Sakura, abrazada a ella, le contaba toda la historia una y ortra vez, hasta que calmándose y se quedo dormida  
  
Fue cuando entonces la señora Lee prorrumpió en un llanto mas desconsolado, atormentado y furioso que el de la propia Sakura.  
  
Había defraudado a Nadeshco, a Fuyikata, a su propio esposo, a ella misma y había defrauda aun mas a la propia Sakura. Era su propio hijo el que había cometido aquel delito mayor motivo para desgarrarse por dentro  
  
No volvería a dirigirle la palabra; para ella había muerto.¡Es que no había forma de hacerle pagar le que había hecho!  
  
Se insultaba por su ceguera, por su presunción, por su confianza y lloraba amargamente  
  
Bueno como siempre esperamos sus reviews a rubi8314hotmail.com para ver si les ha gustado y continuar con el fics. ¡por favor necesitamos de sus reviews.  
  
Por ahora hacemos pasar muy mal a nuestros protagonistas, pero nada que el tiempo y sobre todo el amor no cure, cierto  
  
Un beso a todos  
  
Vane y Lidia 


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4  
  
En cuanto se hizo de día, la Señora Lee llamo por teléfono a su antigua amiga.  
  
-¿Sonomi? Ieran. No me preguntes nada, pero, ¿crees que admitirían a Sakura en la Universidad Privada de Tokio.  
  
-¿Este Año? ¿No es muy jovencita? –repuso Sonomi con su habitual manera de ir directamente a lo fundamental.  
  
-Lo que importa es saber si la dejarían examinarse. Se trata de una emergencia, Sonomi. De lo contrario no la dejaría marchar tan pronto.  
  
-Imagino que podría pasar el examen de ingreso. Sus conocimientos deben de estar muy por encima de los de una muchacha japonesa de diecisiete años, gracias a nuestro atroz sistema de Enseñanza Media. Me enterare si hay plaza y donde puede examinarse.¿Conforme?  
  
-¡No podrías preguntarlo mañana mismo? Quiero decir hoy-suplico Ieran Lee  
  
-Cuenta con ello- Sonomi no era persona que hiciera preguntas superfluas- En cuanto abran la oficina de matriculas, se lo preguntare y te llamare para que les mandes los certificados de la pequeña Sakura  
  
-Que los dioses te lo paguen, Sonomi  
  
-Ieran, somos amigas ¿recuerdas?. Y no te preocupes, Sakurita entrara en la Universidad Privada de Tokio. Al fin y al cabo es la mas cara de toda Japón no cualquiera se puede matricularse en ella.  
  
"Pero estará a miles de Kilómetros de mi hijo Shaoran, "pensó Ieran al colgar el teléfono.  
  
-¡Tejido a mano! – exclamo Tomoyo con entusiasmo.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Sakura, levantando su mirada verde del catalogo de cursos impartidos en la Universidad Privada de Tokio, ubicada en la mencionada cuidad.  
  
Tomoyo había estado pensando su buena media hora, mientras lanzaba orgullosas miradas a sus 10 maletas, aun sin abrir, colocadas en un rincón del dormitorio.  
  
-¡Es la solución! ¡La clave! Tejido a mano, tricotado, segunda mano, tercera mano, robado o comprado a trueque....pero, ante todo y sobre todo, tejido a mano. Digo yo: querrás que destaquemos como dos fantoches, ¿verdad?  
  
-Creí que al librarme del "Lady Aldens" no tendría que volver a usar uniforme. No me digas que también aquí......Además ¡por que te parece tan importante que nos vistamos de un modo o de otro?¿No dicen que aquí va cada cual a su aire?  
  
-Sakura, es que tu todavía no entiendes estas cosas- suspiro Tomoyo pacientemente- Una vez sabes como vestirte en un sitio o para una ocasión determinada, todo lo demás se arregla solo.....Tu has ido siempre al mismo colegio y no has tenido que preocuparte; pero si hubieras recorrido tantos colegios como yo, sabrías que solo puedes salvar tu propia personalidad si te acoplas al medio....Ahora bien, ni tu ni yo pasamos inadvertidas, y las dos queremos preservar durante estos cuatros años una especie de incógnito: tu nada de Princesa de la Poderosa y Magnánima Familia Lee, y yo nada de "Miss" Daoidogi, hija de papa rey del automóvil. De manera que no nos vestiremos como dos ricas herederas.....¡blusas tejidas a mano! ¡Aunque nos piquen!  
  
-Esta bien, ¡que te parece si eligiéramos los cursos? Eso no se arregla solo  
  
-Sakura agito el catalogo con ademán significativo.  
  
-Hay un curso de Surfing, parece interesante, también Kayak....Maquillaje Personal...Jazz. Por ahora, el único que me convence es el salto de trampolín.  
  
-Tomoyo, eres un caso perdido. Ninguno de esos suma puntos.  
  
-¡Puñeta!  
  
-Yo haré alfarería, dibujo, litografía y pintura....Todos son obligatorios para el titulo de Bellas Artes- dijo Sakura con afección- Y, puesto que tenemos que cumplir con el requisito de ciencias sociales, las dos podríamos hacer Sicología de los sueños. ¡OH Mierda!. Aquí dice que es obligatorio civilización occidental. Imprescindible para primer años.  
  
-Me da lo mismo una cosa que otra, con tal de poder quedarse. Esto es un paraíso- dijo Tomoyo mirando por la ventana con embeleso.  
  
-Haz equitación conmigo. La cultura física es necesaria ¡Vaya, tampoco dan créditos por eso!  
  
-Dame ese catalogo- dijo Tomoyo-¡Aja! Taller de teatro sirve para Humanidades. ¿Qué te parece? Haremos teatro. Creo que estudiare arte dramático  
  
-Bien, nuestra educación esta resuelta- dijo Sakura con satisfacción- Ahora vamos de tiendas¿ O bastara con que nos compremos un telar?  
  
Sakura había aprobado sencillamente los exámenes de ingreso-la palmeta de Lady Alden había surtido efecto-, y la Universidad Privada de Tokio admitió de buen grado a aquella hermosa estudiante de quince años y medio que venia de Hong Kong.  
  
La Universidad privada de Tokio esta edificada sobre quinientos hectáreas de ensueño que dominaban la bahía, todos quedaban deslumbrados ante aquel paisaje exuberante e intacto, de grandes campos y frondosos campos, done era visibles grupos de alegres chicos y chicas.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo deambulaban alegremente por la universidad, siguiendo unos cursos que siempre sonaban muchas mas fáciles de lo que luego resultaban y trabajando mas de lo que al principio imaginaron; pero , al mismo tiempo, cada vez mas atraídas por los mundos de la pintura y del teatro que se abrían ante ellas.  
  
Sakura descubrió que su afición al dibujo, que hasta entonces solo había cultivado haciendo algunos dibujos en sus tiempos libres para distraerse en sus momentos de soledad, constituía un talento en potencia , un autentico don. Y Sakura se sumergió en el dibujo y la pintura, la acuarela, el pastel y el óleo, sin dejarse tentar por tendencias abstractas o expresionistas y perseverando en lo que mejor hacia ella: retratos realistas y de gran sensibilidad, paisajes y, por supuesto , caballos.  
  
Tomoyo encontró el medio de expresión para su personalidad tumultuosa, inquisitiva y sincera, en el teatro, donde nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer o decir era motivo de asombro para sus compañeros, Todos buscaban la "expresividad", empeño que seducía a Tomoyo. Aquella era la "diversión" que ella buscara en todas partes y que en la Universidad, además, le reportaba una calificación académica.  
  
Tomoyo era generosa con su pequeña e exquisita persona. Tenia muchas aventuras, sin que le importaran los virtuoso principio que se le había inculcado en su colegio religioso, uno de los tantos, su nombre ni la opinión de la gente. No le importaba mas opinión que la suya, y su estricto código no lo exigía sino generosidad y sinceridad. Tenia la rara habilidad de elegir a los hombres menos adecuados; pero se divertía con su errores y se retiraba antes de causar daño a los demás. Luego se rodeaba observando con afán con que los otros trataban de hacer que se sintiera culpable. Lo importante era pasarlo bien ¿Por qué la gente se resistía a reconocerlo? Divertirse y a otra cosa.¡Porque se empeñaban en que había que aprender de os errores? Siempre encontraba una algún error nuevo que cometer.  
  
Durante todos los años que pasaron en La universidad Tomoyo y Sakura eran compañeras de cuarto, la señora Lee la visitaba 2 veces por mes, algunos veces venia mas veces dependía mucho de sus actividades.  
  
Muchas veces se quedaban hasta muy tarde, contándose sus respectivas experiencias, sin embargo Tomoyo intuía que existía en su amiga un fondo al que ella no podía llegar. Era su ultimo año de Universidad, y Sakura seguía siendo un enigma para Tomoyo. Y a Tomoyo le reventaban los enigmas.  
  
-Sakura- le dijo un día, durante el invierno del ultimo año de estudios- estaba pensando en el clítoris.  
  
-¿Antes del almuerzo?  
  
-¡Por que, me pregunto, esta donde esta? Escondido, prácticamente invisible, donde no hay quien lo encuentre sin unas indicaciones que ya me estoy hartando de tener que dar.  
  
-Creí que con que les dijeras lo que querías, ellos lo hacían y nada mas- respondió Sakura sin curiosidad.  
  
La queja de su amiga no era nueva.  
  
-¿PorquE he de tener que darles una especie de mapa de carreteras? Ellos no necesitan decir donde tienen la pija. ¡NO HAY DERECHO!  
  
-¿Y donde crees tu que habría que trasladarlo? ¿Ala punta de la nariz?  
  
-No es que quiera retirarme de la vida sexual- aclaro- Tomoyo apresuradamente-Pero opino que se impone una reforma  
  
-¡HUM!  
  
Sakura espero pacientemente a que su amiga le revelara el motivo de la conversación. Siempre que Tomoyo salía a hablar del clítoris, perseguía algo.  
  
-A propósito Sakura, que ya que hablamos de eso, me gustaría que me dijeras una cosa  
  
-¿Solo una?  
  
-Si, ¡A que se debe que aun seas virgen? Estas dando que hablar. ¡No lo sabias? Te llaman "la del beso en la mejilla"  
  
-Si, lo comprendo....Soy una vergüenza para ti ¡verdad?- rió Sakura  
  
-Llevas camino a serlo ¡Es que has olvidado que vas a cumplir 19 años?¿Y todavía virgen? No es que sea vergonzoso....es malsano, enfermizo Sakura, que hablo en serio...  
  
-Espero al hombre ideal- dijo Sakura fastidiosamente  
  
-¡Que burrada! Vas a las sesiones de baile folklórico con Sella que esta por mas decir que esta loco por ti, sale a caballo con Yamasaki, que es un caballero Gay, vas al cine con cualquiera, siempre que sea en grupo, dejas que Kengi Fukuda te invite pizza y el esta tan colado por ti que se da por satisfecho con pagar las aceitunas que te comes; te vas al restaurante chino de Tokio con tres chicas.....Y, sin embargo, han ido d detrás de ti los mejores hombres de la universidad. Eso sin contar los que has conocido en mi casa durante las vacaciones. Has despreciado a los mejores partidos de todo Japón, niña, incluidos mis pobres hermanos, unos imbeciles encantadores. ¿Y que me dices de los que hemos conocidos en nuestros viajes por el mundo, ese francés, uuuhhh el italiano ni hablar de ese bonito portugués.  
  
Tomoyo la miraba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y sus puntiagudas orejas coloradas de indignación.  
  
Sakura se puso seria otra vez. Hacia ya mas de dos años que Tomoyo trataba de sonsacarla. Era evidente que el tema había llegado a preocuparla y que había iniciado una campaña al respecto. Ahora bien, cuando Tomoyo iniciaba una campaña era capaz de sacar al Mismo Napoleón de la isla de Alba.  
  
-Si tienes razón. No quiero liarme con un hombre. No quiero que nadie me mande, que nadie piense que tiene derecho sobre mi. No quiero a un hombre tan cerca de mi. Me indigna que piensen que tienen derecho a darme un beso porque hayamos salido una noche ¡Quien le pidió que me invitaran? ¿Cómo se atreven a imaginar que yo les debo algo?  
  
-Tranquilízate ,tu......No estamos hablando de lo mismo. Es de suponer que a una le gusta andar con un chico....¡O es que nunca te lo has explicado?¿A ver si me entiendes!  
  
-A mi no me gusta. No quiero probar y basta. A estas alturas tendrías que conocerme y aceptarme como soy.  
  
-Tienes razón. El caso es que no puedo  
  
-Pues sigue probando  
  
Desde su llegada a la universidad, Sakura había tenido que soportar las miradas de lujuria que recibía por parte de los muchachos, pasiones que contemplaba con la misma compasión que hubiera inspirarle el que alguno de sus admiradores hubiera perdido una camisa en la lavandería. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debía alimentar ni la mas remota idea de poseerla. Y Sakura les engañaba rápidamente, sin contemplaciones ni remordimientos. Ella no era responsable de lo que pudieran sentir los demás. En el mismo instante en que el chico con el que salía trataba de convertir el beso en la mejilla en algo mas afectuoso, Sakura le retiraba su amistad. Siempre había otros dispuestos a ocupar su lugar.  
  
A sus casi 19 años, Sakura había consolidado su excepcional belleza.. Su melena castaña clara con ondulaciones en las puntas le llegaba casi a su curva cintura. Aunque casi siempre lo llegaba recogida, o en tranzas pero no había forma de impedir que unos rebeldes rizos le cosquillearan las orejas, las sienes y la nuca. Su cutis conservaba aquel tono melocotón maduro que había heredado de Nadeshco y de muchas generaciones de hermosas mujeres Amiyama, y los hombres se sentían cautivados por sus ojos. Era imposible medir, la profundidad de aquellos ojos tan grandes y tan verdes como las esmeraldas mas preciosas; sin embargo los hombres de la universidad de Tokio perseveraban en el intento. Unas cejas rectas y finas ponían en su bello rostro el necesario contrapunto de carácter. La boca pequeña pero carnosa, de un color rosa. Desde su llegada a Tokio había crecido hasta alcanzar su estatura definitiva de un metro ochenta y cinco de estatura; pero la comida de la universidad no le había estropeado la figura, que conservaba tan esbelta y ágil como siempre. Montaba a caballo a caballo todos los días con cualquier tiempo y tenia los brazos muslos y pantorrillas y hombros firmes y elásticos de una buena amazona. Sus pechos eran mas grandes, que cuatro años atrás, pero seguían siendo altos y turgentes..  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura llevaban el uniforme que habían elegido al llegar a la universidad,: pantalón vaquero y blusa tejida a mano; el pantalón lo mas gastado posible y la blusa o mas folklórica posible, hacían de todo para hacer pasar inadvertida que provenían de familias muy acaudaladas.  
  
Ellas eran conocidas, como la Kinomoto y la Dsaudigi, se se destacaban en aquella universidad por su atractivo tanto por el contrate de sus personalidades y por la compañía de Kero, que dormía en su habitación y seguía a Sakura a todas las clases. El único lugar al que no podía entrar era el comedor.  
  
A veces Sakura se preguntaba si en algún momento confesaría a Tomoyo sobre su temprano comienzo sexual.  
  
Continuara.........  
  
Espero les haya gustado es un poco de la vida de Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo, después de lo que le ocurrió a Sakura, pero la vida continua.  
  
En el próximo capitulo veremos que pasa cuando Sakura y Shaoran se enfrentan cara a cara, sobretodo la reacción de Sakura y el arrepentimiento de Shaoran y mas locuras por parte de Tomoyo que conocerá a Eriol.  
  
Por favor reviews así sabemos que les gusta la historia y poder continuarla y desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que nos escribieron nos dieron muchos ánimos. Gracias a eso subimos un nuevo capitulo, pues ya estábamos por borrar la historia  
  
Gracias de todo corazo =) 


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Tras muchas horas de reflexión, Sakura había comprendido que su prematura experiencia sexual solo había sido posible al saberse débil e ingenua. Ella sabia que toda la culpa fue de el; sin embargo subsistía una sensación de vergüenza, que le impedía entablar relaciones sexuales. Sakura se defendía contra las exigencias del sexo; pues podían traer dolor, desconcierto y bochorno. Comprendía que su actitud era totalmente irracional; pero los sentimientos no se dominan a fuerza de lógica.

Desde que llego a la universidad a fin de ahogar sus inquietudes, Sakura se sumergió en un programa de actividades tan denso, que consumía todas sus energías. Además de las clases normales y de su diario paseo a caballo, se inscribió en el grupo de escenográfos encargados de la confección de los decorados necesarios para las múltiples representaciones teatrales que daban los grupos de arte dramático de la Universidad Privada de Tokio.

Era tan activa y entusiasta, que cada vez recaía en ella mayor trabajo, hasta, en el otoño de su ultimo año, era la encargada de toda la escenografia y jefa de una cuadrilla de pintores, llamados "Vasallos de Kinomoto" por su devoción a su exigente directora.

Durante su paso por la Universidad Sakura creo muchos decorados en los que se combinaban de un modo muy profesional la ingenuidad con la fantasía. Al mismo tiempo se familiarizo con todos los oficios del teatro: iluminación, atrezzo y vestuario, aparte su especialidad: la escenografía.

A Sakura le gustaba la escena tanto como a Tomoyo. Esta, actuando en comedia tras comedia, había adquirido una personalidad iridiscente, y la mayoría de las personas veía en ella a un ser etéreo y resplandeciente y no reparaban en sus verdaderas cualidades. Pero mientras Tomoyo gozaba actuando ante el publico, a Sakura le gustaba trabajar con cosas materiales, creando ambientes. Ella disfrutaba al ver el telón de fondo recién pintado extendido sobre hierba del jardín y transformarlo después, con bambalinas y muebles, en una realidad sorprendente, o al crear un fondo para un cuerpo de baile utilizando únicamente tiras de adorno de Navidad y focos

Sakura no sabia cual seria el trabajo que un día haría en el teatro; pero esta era su ilusión y tenia el propósito de aprender cuanto pudiera del oficio antes de salir de la universidad.

Un día, a comienzos del otoño de su ultimo año de estudios, Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto, diseñando el vestuario para un versión futurista de La tempestad, cuando oyó a Tomoyo gritar en el pasillo:

-¡EH, Sakura!¡Donde estas? ¡AH! Estas aquí menos mal- exclamo: entrando como un huracán- Escucha, acabamos de ser invitadas al desfilé de la colección Primavera-Verano de.....Cha cha chan....Carolina Herrero......¿Y que es lo que desea de nuestras humildes, pero encantadoras personas la gran diseñadora......

-¡Para decirme eso me interrumpes?- expreso Sakura-¡Como crees que debería vestir "Prospero" en una nave especial?

-¡Con traje espacial?...Deja eso ahora......debemos planear nuestro sublime viaje a tierras inglesas.

-¡Un desfile!-exclamo Sakura con desdén-¡Pero Tomoyo se te olvida que estamos en pleno exámenes finales!

-¡Sakura Kinomoto!- exclamo indignada- ¿Desde cuando los exámenes han sido un estorbo para viajar y disfrutar de un desfile ?....pues debes saber que para mi no lo es...Además un día de estos los historiadores y los arqueólogos descubrirán que la moda de nuestro tiempo es el reflejo mas fiel y detallado que jamás haya proyectado una sociedad consumista.

-¿Qué dices?...¡Eso te lo acabas e inventar!

-¡No! Me lo aprendí de memoria para tratar de convencer ¿Me salió natural?

-Algo

-Vamos Sakura, puede que hasta aprendas algo......que tal si la Herrera te contrata como su modelo exclusiva......

-Si, siempre se aprende algo...aunque solo sea como no hay que hacer las cosas.

-¡Ya salió la eminencia! Llevas tanto tiempo leyendo a Osho que se te ha apolillado el cerebro.

-¡Así hablan las buenas hijas de la muy noble Tomoeda!

-¡Cochina pedante!

-¡Cerda Capitalista!

-Yo te he dicho cochina antes, así que yo gano- dijo Tomoyo, muy satisfecha de su victoria en su largo listado de insultos- Y como la victoria es mía ; viajaremos en uno de los excelsos aviones privados de tu familia Lee - aclaro Tomoyo- Te imaginas viajar en un avión comercial con los paquetes de las compras que traeremos.....ni si compráramos todos los ticket de primera clase....¡aun así nos faltaría lugar!

Sakura rodó los ojos- ¡Tomoyo definitivamente no tienes remedio!...y porque no pides un avión a tu padre.

-UUUUHHH!.... Sakurita te olvidas que "Papa rey del automóvil" me lo tiene prohibido desde esa vez que yo lo redecore, parece que no le gusto mucho ese tapizado multicolor y los asientos musicales.

-Esta bien; hablare con mi madrina- se resigno cogiendo su innovador teléfono móvil

-Creo que la señora Ieran no negara nada a la "Princesita Lee", te tiene una adoración...... hasta incluso te regalaría el mundo entero si quisieras...¿¡Oye no seria mala idea....pídele el mundo...pero solo si viene incluido con hombres guapos!?

-¡TOMOYO!- chillido Sakura

Una semana después ellas estaban aterrizando en ese país.

-¡Sakura vamos se nos hace tarde!- una exasperante Tomoyo la esperaba en la puerta de la gigantesca mansión victoriana de la Familia Lee ubicada en la cuidad de la capital inglesa, Londres.

-No estoy encontrando el juego de esmeraldas ¿Dónde las habré dejado?- se preguntaba Sakura bajando de dos en dos las lujosas escaleras de mármol.

Tomoyo suspiro pesadamente- ¡A esta Sakura nunca se le pasara lo distraída!- se quejo Tomoyo llevando las manos a las sien

-Que son lo que llevas puesto en las orejas, en tu cuello y en tu muñeca "Princesa distraída"- dijo en forma de burla

Sakura se reflejo su imagen al espejo que adornaba el recibidor exquisitamente- UPS-exclamo..¿Desde cuando los traía puestos?

Sabia del porque Tomoyo estaba ansiosa por partir; desde la víspera que conociera a su amigo de infancia Eriol Hirakisagua, parecía una mujer-sátiro sonámbula.

Coincidentemente Eriol se encontraba de visita en la casa de sus padre en esas fechas, como la Señora Evangeline Hirakisagua adoraba a Sakura había organizado un cóctel en su honor.

-Sakuraaaaaa.....llegaremos tarde....¡que primera impresión se llevara mi suegra de mi persona!

-¡Ya...Tomoyo...no te desesperes!- sonreía Sakura mientras una doncella le entregaba a Kero

Tomoyo no tenia la menor duda acerca de cual había sido el momento culminante de aquellos cuatro días que llevaba en Londres ¿Qué eran los desfiles y compras comparadas con la emoción que sintió ella cuando Sakura le presento a Eriol?

-Perdone, Señorita Tomoyo- le dijo Eriol- ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que el pobre Kero se ha subido al buffet y esta sembrando el hambre y la desolación?

-No, se preocupe por esa comida- dijo Tomoyo- Si tiene hambre le invito a cenar. Y, si no, podríamos ir a mi casa a charlar.

Eriol Hirakisawa era fornido y de alta estatura. Tenia unos ojos azules enigmáticos, insolentes y cariñosos a la vez. Los párpados melancólicos, y los modales típicos de un caballero ingles.

-¡Caramba!- exclamo Eriol- ¿Se me esta insinuando? ¿Y en la propia casa de mis padres?

-Haría usted muy bien creer que si. Yo no soy de las que bromean- dijo Tomoyo con una mirada de franca admiración en sus ojos amatistas.

-Pero....¿Y Kero?

-Olvídate de el...He estado haciendo de niñera porque Sakura me lo pidió que lo cuidara mientras atendía a los invitados junto a mi suegra...digo... a tu madre- corrigió ágilmente

Tomoyo era el diabólico duende, la cíngara hechicera que Sakura conociera años antes, pero con mayor aplomo y agresividad. Sus excesos eran inofensivos. Era frívola y caprichosa, pero en grado benigno, y huía de la seriedad como si temiera que al asumirla pudiera convertirse en estatua de sal.

No recordaba haber encontrado a un hombre como Eriol en estos años de correrías. Levanto la mano y acaricio su mentón.¡Que posibilidades ofrecía! ¡Que potencial de fantasías y obscenidades!

-Bien......

Eriol titubeo...Sakurita la había presentado como su mejor amiga esa tarde en que se encontraron por casualidad después de tantos años, no fue difícil reconocerla gracias a sus encantadores ojos jades, a el Tomoyo le era casi indiferente y, de pronto, se había transformado en una femenina decisiva que parecía tener una intención muy clara respecto a el, intención que no se molestaba en disimular,

Todas las encuestas que había leído Eriol últimamente indicaban que el que la mujer diera el primer paso causaba un grato efecto erótico en el hombre.

-¿Tengo alternativa?

-Ni pensarlo- respondió con acento autoritario.

-Me lo figuraba....De todos modos ¿Qué puedo perder?

-Nada que quieras guardar- le aseguro Tomoyo con su risa grave, que era tan fresca y afrodisíaca como un soplo de aire de primavera.

Sakura los observaba a distancia, trataba de adivinar quien estaba haciendo un mayor estrago, si Kero o Tomoyo.

Por la expresión que vio en el rostro de Eriol, dedujo que ya era tarde para intentar salvarlo....De todos modos, ya era mayorcito y podía cuidarse solo.

Por el contrario, del buffet, aun podría rescatarse algo para alimentar a los invitados retrazados.

Con ademán enérgico, agarro a Kero por el collar y lo aparto de las fuentes de rosfit, caviar y salmón.

-¡Sakura, por los dioses! Si tuvieras sentido común no tocarías a ese cachorro indecente-dijo Yue, el sotisficado hermano de Eriol que pasaba a su lado.

-Kero, precioso mío- dijo Sakura haciendo una seña que el perro conocía bien- dale un besito a tu tío Yue.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura le reclamaba a Tomoyo mientras tomaban el desayuno

-Tomoyo- le dijo- ya vi como tratabas de ligar a Eriol....No puedes hacer eso...No es propio de una señorita.....no sabes la excusas que tuve que dar por ti....y Yukito por Eriol.

-Sakura, funciono y eso es lo que cuenta- respondió Tomoyo con altivez

-¿Dónde estuvisteis anoche?- pregunto Sakura con suspicacia

-Fuimos a cenar.....-El rostro de Tomoyo expresaba un vivo regocijo

-¿Y....?

-Princesa Lee, el que tengas casi 19 años y sin ninguna relación sentimental, no te cualifica para erigirte en consejera sentimental. Te contestare cuan haya algo mas que comunicar

-Pero como adelanto te diré que saldré hoy con el- dijo levantándose lo mas rápido posible de la mesa de desayuno antes de que Sakura le dijera algo.

-Lo que a ti te esta haciendo falta, Eriol Hirakisagua- sentencio dulcemente Tomoyo-, es que alguien te destroce la vida.

-La ultima exposición casi lo has logrado- contesto Eriol, mientras se sentaban en una mesa de "The Ballroom", uno de los mas exclusivos restaurantes de esa cuidad.

A Eriol Hirakisagua le perseguían las chicas desde que tenia doce años, pero no había conocido a ninguna que fuera franca en sus intenciones como Tomoyo Daudogi. ¿Era un compendio de todas las artes y mañas de las mujeres, o era lo que aparentaba ser, inocente sensual que no buscaba mas que divertirse, con el de pareja?.

Eriol estaba acostumbrado a la nueva generación de mujeres modernas, pero Tomoyo era un boina verde de la batalla de los sexos. Le desconcertaba, lo reconocía. Y el se hacia el delicado, como un señorita. El trueque de papeles resultaba divertido.

-¿A ver si me invitas algo de beber?- dijo- estoy hecho polvo

Los dos llevaban bolsas llenas de las compras de aquella tarde.

-¿Has tomado alguna ves sidra fuerte?- pregunto Tomoyo, era su bebida favorita, después del café irlandes helado.

-¿Por qué no la pides?- dijo Eriol

- De todos modos, iba a hacerlo....

Eriol lanzo una mirada de leve irritación a las bolsas que habían dejado en el suelo de relucientes baldosas blancas.

Ahora entendía la renuencia de Sakura de acompañarlos durantes las compras, prefirió cabalgar en compañía de sus hermanos gemelos Yue y Yukito, que salir a tiendas con su amiga, ¡sin duda la conocía bastante bien!

Si mal no recordaba, Tomoyo había comprado puras tonterías y comestibles; lo que podía recordar nítidamente eran: una funda de piel de color blanco para su almohada, junto a una enorme osa de peluche vestida de gitana en una tienda llamada "Harriet Love"; una rana verde en su estanque hecha de tubos de neon en unas galerías llamadas "Arriba Neon"

Dos prendas de satén negro sospechosamente llamadas "quimonos de recibo"; como seis juegos de prendas intimas de "Victoria Secret", y dos pares de finos camisolines.

Dos botellas de "Soave Bolla" y una de Bourbon "Wild Turkey", en una bodega que tenia en escaparate un letrero que decía" AQUÍ NO SE VENDEN BOTELLAS DE VINO DE MEDIO LITRO"

Y una alhaja que le daba un poco de miedo: era un corazón de marfil con una piedra roja colgando, como una gota de sangre, Tomoyo ya le había puesto un nombre, se llamaba "Me han hecho cisco el corazón"

Y todavía faltaba lo que había comprado en "Dean and Deluca, la charcutería mas selecta de toda Inglaterra, con grandes canastos llenos de manzanas, limones, rábanos negros, nueces y yicas secas decorando la puerta unas perolas y sartenes muy caras colgadas de una claraboya dos pisos mas arribas.

Allí Tomoyo hecho el resto, porciones de pate en croute y de gelatina de pato de 150 dólares la libra, se adueño de un mostrador en el que se exhibían dos docenas de pates diferentes; jarra de miel silvestre de Holanda; queso de nata y un "St. Marcellin", ese quesito envuelto en hojas de castaño; tres clases de salami: español, italiano y francés; una libra de salmón de Escocia ahumado; una jarra de pepinillos; una libra de jamón; una docena de croissants recién hechos; la mitad de un brie perfecto y, de las cestas de pan colgadas por toda la tienda, había recogido un retorcido de challaj, cuatro bagets y una hogaza de pan moreno. Luego una caja de pastas inglesas de una casa fundada en 1707, y varias barras de chocolate Bitter de la "Ghiradelli Chocolate Company de San Leandro, California. Había algo en aquella combinación de comestibles que a Eriol se le antojaba muy revelador.

-¿Qué pregunto Tomoyo?- al ver que lo miraba confuso.

-¿Es una rara selección de comida para una chica Japonesa?- pregunto

-Es que no estamos en Japón....estamos en Inglaterra – sonrió ella acariciándole una mejilla

Eriol conocía Londres como la palma de sus manos, pero hoy había visto un Londres desde la compañía de una fémina tan peculiar; en el que un niño que empujaba una bicicleta había parado a Tomoyo en una esquina para pedirle que le ayudare a cruzar la calle.

En el que el escaparate de una tienda de comestibles había un letrero que decía: ENCONTRADO GATO PERSA; era un tienda muy rancia, pero vendía unos helados excelentes.

Tomoyo observo Eriol con disimulo.

-Yo se lo que tu necesitas en este momento- dijo a Eriol

-¿Qué es?

-Comida Japonesa

-¡Tienes razón es lo único que podría comer. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

-Anda, vamos al restauran Japonés esta ahí en frente.

Como aun no habían pedido nada, se levantaron tranquilamente, cogieron las bolsas de "The Ballroom", cruzaron la calle y entraron en el oneroso restauran japonés, era muy acogedor, lleno de raidos divanes de terciopelo verde y sillas de madera exquisitamente tallada, todas diferentes, colocadas alrededor de unas mesas hechas de restos de muebles japoneses y tableros de maquinas de coser.

A la luz de la gramola, a los ojos azules de Tomoyo tenían destellos de ópalo, de brillante amatista y de alegría.

-Para el señor, un saque doble con hielo- dijo al camarero- y, para mi, sidra.

-Ahora hablaremos de la otra noche.¿Por qué no quisiste hacer el amor?¿De verdad estabas cansado?- pregunto a Eriol con su sonrisa mas provocativa.

-¡Puñeta! Ahora que empezaba a cuidarme como una buena mujercita, vas y te pones agresiva. Por lo menos, espera hasta después del entremés, ¿no?

-Lo quiero decir es que yo no estaba cansada, después de haber pasado todo la tarde sujetando a Kero. ¿Cuál es el problema?...¿Eres tímido?....¿Esperas hasta la tercera salida?...¿Tienes escrúpulos religiosos?

-Después del entremés....-insistió el placidamente

Eriol poseía el equilibrio de la fuerza. Estaba seguro de sus fuerzas, por lo cual no le importaba mostrar debilidades. Aun tenia que encontrar a la mujer que pudiera con el. Eriol solía decir que sabia de las mujeres todo lo que había que saber, si bien últimamente la frase sonaba un poco a grito de guerra.

Advirtió que Tomoyo le tasaba con la mirada con la sagacidad de un jugador de Montecarlo.....no: de un jugador de Las Vegas. La miro con un media sonrisa levemente zumbona.

-¿Sabes lo que me recuerdas?- le pregunto ella acaloradamente- Una de esas cabezas griegas del Museo Metropolitano de los Estados Unidos, donde por cierto tuve que ingresar gracias a la insistencia de Saku, esas cabezas de quinientos años antes de Cristo. Todas tienen esa sonrisita afectada de superioridad y autocomplacencia.; Ni siquiera la decencia de fingir honradez....Un engreimiento de tres mil años.

-Después del entremés

-De acuerdo. Pero ¡Puedes estar preparado!

-¿Siempre avisas a tus futuras victimas?

-Procuro ser leal. En muchos aspectos los hombres son mas frágiles que las mujeres.

Eriol la miro y suspiro, dando a Tomoyo la impresión de que era un montón de regalos que ella estaba deseando abrir.

-Esta bien. Hablemos de otras personas. de tu madre- propuso Tomoyo

-Mi madre es una mujer ultra conservadora como te habrás dado cuenta. Nunca cambia los muebles. ¡Con decirte que aun tenemos estilo moderno!

-Mi madre cambia los muebles todos los años. Nosotros ya tenemos otra vez estilo modernista.

-Mi madre dice que si me caso con una gentil, por mas hermosa que sea, el día menos pensado se convertirá en una vieja shiksa como hay tantas. Shiksa es todo el yiddish que sabe.

-Mi madre dice que, para domesticar un abrigo de martas, no hay como comer sukiyaki cocido en la mesa y te quedas con el abrigo puesto durante toda la comida. Luego se tarda una semana en airearlo, el abrigo ya sabe quien manda.

-Mi madre es tan fanática por su nacionalidad inglesa, que el día en que su club empezaron a admitir a rusos y alemanes, ella se dio de baja

-Mi madre es todavía peor. Siguió un cursillo de reanimación por el sistema boca a boca, por si a mi padre le daba un ataque al corazón y un día, estando en el Banco, un americano tuvo un ataque al corazón delante de ella y mi madre no le hizo el boca a boca porque le dio asco, no fuera a transmitirle alguna porquería. Y el hombre se murió allí mismo.

-¡Atiza! ¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto Eriol fascinado.

Tomoyo estaba ganado el concurso de madres.

-No, pero eso le ocurrió a su corredora de fincas

-Mi madre no tiene corredoras de fincas- sonrió Eriol

-Mi madre no es partidaria de las mudanzas. Dice que es de nuevos ricos. Ella tiene.....

-.....el apartamento en Paris, la finca de........Sidney y la casa....en Venecia ¿no?..

-¿Cómo has adivinado?

-Lo natural. Y es que tu y yo tenemos la misma madre, aunque ellas no lo sepan

-¿Oye hace cuanto que conoces a la Princesa Lee, ella nunca me hablo de ti?

-Pues, la conocí cuando años atrás fui a pasar las vacaciones con Shaoran........ pues el yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión.... ya sabes cosas de adolescentes.

-Ese Shaoran siempre me cayo bastante gordo- dijo Tomoyo con animadversión- es una patada el hígado

-Pues es un poco serio, pero en los últimos años a cambiado bastante....diremos que es otra persona, fue increíble el cambio en el

- Sakura nunca habla de el, ni su madre cuando viene de visita- ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, cuando ella mencionaba la palabra Shaoran, Sakura ponía una cara

-No tiene una buena relación con su madre, motivo por el cual vive en una apartamento cerca de sus empresas.

-Veo que tienes buenas relaciones con el cara de muerto vivo.

-Trabajo con querida Tomoyo- sonrió el ante el apodo que dio Tomoyo a Shaoran

-¿Quieres que nos tómenos la mano? Pregunto Tomoyo, ilusionada

-¿Delante de una langosta a la cantonesa?- dijo, el escandalizado

-Te falta pasión- le amonesto Tomoyo, mirándole la boca con ternura y deseo.

-Dices eso para que yo me crea en la obligación de demostrarte que no soy un aburrido. Pero no te dará resultado.

Eriol se aplico a saborear la langosta con sereno deleite. Tomoyo le miro compungida. El asunto no marchaba. Su larga experiencia le había demostrado que la mayoría de los hombres se encontraban desconcertados, confusos, halagados....y se dejaban seducir por la idea, y eso a dejarse seducir por ti no había mas que un paso.

Pero Eriol la tenia intranquila. Tomoyo sospechaba que se había equivocado de táctica; pero ella había empezado como tantas otras veces, y ahora ya no podía rectificar.

Quizás el realmente tuviera hambre. Quizás realmente estaba cansado, y ella ya había planeado y comprado para el desayuno y el almuerzo que había de prepararle a Eriol el día siguiente, de manera que no disponía de mucho tiempo para convencer a aquel testarudo. Le era absolutamente necesario conseguirlo.

-¿Quiere traernos te caliente?- pregunto a un camarero que pasaba por su lado- Y pastelitos de la suerte con billetitos sensuales- sonrió ella.

Continuara....

¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE NOS ENVIARON REVIEW!!!!!!

Mina10:Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente nos has levantado el animo,¡GRACIAS!, bueno este capitulo lo abarcaron prácticamente EYT, es que lo cortamos o iba a ser muy largo, pero no te preocupes el próximo será de SYS y su reencuentro. Ya que Saku terminara la uni y deberá regresar a Hong Kong allí veremos que sucede.

Tomoe Himura: Muchas gracias por tu aliento y espero que sigas leyendo la historia

Yashi: Pues si, Shaoran esta profundamente arrepentido de lo que le hizo a Sakura, pero se le hará muy difícil recibir el perdón de Sakura, bueno a Saku no le será muy fácil perdonarlo, pero bueno veremos que pasa.

Alex: Muchas gracias, pues tarde pues no pensaba mas actualizarlo ya que casi nadie lo leía ,pero recibí algunos email pidiendo su actualización y aquí estoy y no me tardare mas

Bueno muchas gracias a todos y perdón porque ente capitulo todavía no hay nada de SYS pero el próximo si lo habrá les prometo

-


	6. Capitulo 6

Perdón, perdón

Capitulo 6

Al llegar a su cuarto después de un agotador examen encontró a Tomoyo hojeando el periódico de Tokio.

-Sakura ¿Tienes compromiso mañana noche?

-Sabes que si, tu primo viene a la cuidad para llevarme a cenar

-¡AH, si! Lo había que el "Chico, hijo del Presi de Japón" sigue haciéndose ilusiones, ¿eh?

Tomoyo siempre tenia esa costumbre de poner un sobrenombre a todas las personas, incluso a su tío, el mismísimo presidente de la Republica de Japón, lo llamaba el jefe mayor

-¿Masaru? A veces pienso que no me entiende cuando le hablo. Le he dicho no tantas veces, que ya he perdido la cuenta; pero erré que erré....Y es tan agradable, que me duele herir sus sentimientos. Yo le digo que será mejor dejar de vernos, que esto es como cortarle la cola a un perro centímetro a centímetro....Perdóname, Kero....Pero el, ni caso...¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Se me ocurrió que podríamos salir por ahí. Hay demostración de origami en la Torre de Tokio, lectura de poesía en el Templo Tksukime. En el teatro de la cuidad hay una obra de Shakeaspiare "Hamlet". Hay música clásica en el "Three Center" ¡La Tera!- Exclamo Tomoyo tristemente

-¡Respira! ¿Qué sucede?¿Te has puesto el termómetro?¿Qué te duele? – dijo Sakura, mirando preocupada a su amiga

Tomoyo estaba enroscada en el sofá, envuelta en un edredón y rodeada de manuscritos, cartas y revistas

-No pasa nada, no seas idiota . Simplemente, se me ha ocurrido que podíamos cultivarnos un poco, no serás tu la que reciba su diploma en bellas artes ¿no tendrías que estar interesada? Yo estudio teatro- dijo Tomoyo en tono desabrido.

-Atengámonos a los hechos- intervino Sakura, sin hacer caso de sus palabras- A ti lo cultural te importa un rábano. Lo que ocurre es que, por primera vez en años, no tienes con quien salir el viernes por la noche y te ha entrado pánico...Eso es ridículo y tu lo sabes...Podrías llamar a una docenas de hombres que están babeando por ......

-¡No me interesan!- chillo Tomoyo, en un tono mas de perplejidad que desdén

-¿Y quien te interesa?

Tomoyo guardo tercamente silencio

-¿Quieres que trate de adivinarlo?...¿De quien espera llamada Tomoyo?...¿Por qué no se despega del teléfono "La princesa del automóvil"?

-¡Basta Sakura!- chillo Tomoyo- ¡Estas insoportable?

-Eriolcito no ha llamado- dijo Sakura llanamente

-No y me gustaría matarlo ¿Cómo se atreve hacerme esto a mi?. No lo entiendo......¡Nadie me había hecho una cosa así!

Temblaba bajo el edredón, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para no tirarse al suelo con una pataleta.

-Nadie hasta que llego Eriol hirakisagua

-Eso es....¡Pon el dedo en la llaga!- comento Tomoyo con amargura

-Tomoyo, te compadezco, ya lo sabes.....Pero tienes que enfrentarte a los hechos si es que quieres cambiarlos.

-Ahorra el consultorio sentimental Princesa Lee

-¿Tienes a alguien mas con quien hablar de ello?

-Sakura Kinomoto, dentro de esa preciosa envoltura hay un alma de bruja..... Sabes perfectamente que no tengo a nadie mas- replico Tomoyo, abrazándose a Kero con aire de desesperación.

-Tienes razón. Hoy es mi día de contar verdades a la gente y no eres tu la primera que hoy me encuentra repelente. ¿Y sabes lo que te digo?...¡A hacer puñetas!

-Bueno cállate y escucha. El muy sabandija me ha rechazado no una vez, sino dos ¿Qué explicación puedes darle a eso?...¿Crees que es impotente?...¿Será que lo tiene muy pequeño?...¿Tendrá alguna enfermedad que no quiera confesar?...¿Crees....crees que...¡Ay dioses! Pueda estar enamorado de otra?..eso será...¡Es la única explicación!- concluyo Tomoyo tapándose la boca con la mano, al contemplar tan cruel posibilidad.

-Si fuera eso, yo lo sabria...Tomoyo la explicación es muy sencilla...Tu tienes la culpa....

Sonó el teléfono y Sakura contesto

-Diga ¡OH! Hola estas

Tomoyo se abalanzo sobre ella, pero Sakura consiguió safarse, pues el teléfono era inalámbrico.

-Muy bien...gracias, Eriol......no...lo siento....no....no esta....Ni idea...¡Cualquiera sabe!...Apenas la he visto en toda la semana desde que regresamos de Londres....no para aquí

Tomoyo gesticulaba frenéticamente, pero Sakura le hacia horribles muecas y la miraba ferozmente mientras agitaba su mano libre con ademán amenazador

-Eso es....le dejare una nota...Tiene un montón de llamadas...Esto parece una centralita....No se porque no contrata un servicio de recados...No, tranquilo Eriol....No...no importa.....Si regresare allí a Hong Kong cuando obtenga mi titulo.....Tomoyo...pues no...no se si me acompañara...bueno....adiós Eriol....de tu parte...adiós

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo te atreves?- grito Tomoyo en cuanto su amiga corto el teléfono

-¡Aprende!

-¡Estas de guasa! Si es el mas viejo de los trucos...Ya nadie lo usa

-Lo usa todo el que tiene un atomo en el ceso...Lastima que no hayas conocido mejor a Meiling

-Yo nunca me he hecho la remilgada – exclamo Tomoyo- Y he conquistado a mas hombres que nadie.

-Hombres que en el fondo no te importaban. Es fácil conquistar a un tipo si en realidad te tiene sin cuidado..........Hace años que te veo operar: toda clases de facilidades y el tío cae en tus fantásticas redes convencido de haber hecho una conquista ¡pero antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que ocurre, se encuentra compuesto y sin novia...Y es que la verdad, a ti te tiene sin cuidado tu solo quieres divertirte, y el, al darse cuenta, se pone furioso....Lo que les conquista no es que te muestres tan complaciente, sino el saber que no podrán alcanzarte...A ver cítame a un solo hombre al que no hayas plantado si se presentaba otro mas interesante......A ver si me citas a uno solo que te haya hecho sufrir....hasta ahora

-¿Por qué habría yo de consentir que un hombre me hiciera sufrir?- se rebelo Tomoyo-¿De que sirve eso?

-De nada. No hay nobleza en el sufrimiento. Pero lo que estoy diciendo es que tu siempre te has negado a colocarte en una posición en la que pudieras tener que sufrir....Tu siempre has buscado relaciones superficiales: buen sexo, mucha risa y nada trascendente si me permites la expresión.........Perdóname pero es la verdad y tu lo sabes........Pero ahora se presenta un hombre que podría ser importante para ti y no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo has de tratarlo.....Repites tu numerito con otro reparto y resulta que no convence....Por tanto tienes que cambiar de guión......Eriol es mas listo que tu, aunque te duela reconocerlo.....Te ha visto el juego, se ha dado cuenta de que estas acostumbrada a mandar y no quiere que a el le mandes....................¿Qué crees que pretende sino hacerse rogar?..¿Qué ha estado cinco días sin llamar? Pues tu vas a tardar una semana en llamarle a el o mas...Y cuando volvamos a Hong Kong tardas en verle, serás una Tomoyo diferente

-Ya es tarde..Ya lo he estropeado todo- dijo Tomoyo desconsoladamente- Quiero decir que le di a entender que podía hacerme suya.¡Es para suicidarse! Y con lo que lo adoro

-Una primera impresión puede borrarse. Tu eres actriz ¿no?. Muy sencillo, te lanzaste sobre el porque aquella semana en Londres no tenias nada mejor que hacer. Pero después las cosas han cambiado, se lo imaginara...Ahora no te interesa complicarte la vida...Te muestras fría, reservada e indiferente. Las 2 primeras citas que el te pida para salir no aceptas, pero dejas la puesta abierta...Muéstrate amable...en realidad, será como si aquellas primeras citas no hubieren sido así...Pero no te pases...se tu misma, pero sin exagerar---digamos una de cal y otra de arena

-A eso le llaman cazar con trampa-murmuro Tomoyo, radiante de admiración- Sakura. Puedo hacerlo. Si que puedo- Pero ¿y si no funciona?

-Entonces tendrás que resignarte. Eso es mejor saberlo enseguida que enterarse después, cuando llevas meses suspirando por el "A veces, los hombres mueren y los gusanos de se los comen, pero no de amor"

-¿Betty Friedman?

-Shakeaspeire, como gustes

-¿Y que sabia ese de hombres?...¿Piensas por que eres virtuosa no habrá mas pasteles y vino?

-Ya sabia yo que no necesitabas estimulo cultural

-Mira, ya estoy harta de las delicias gastronomicas de la universidad, en cuanto arregle un poco de todo esto, nos vamos a comer una pizza ¿De acuerdo Princesa Lee?

-De acuerdo...me daré un baño

Tomoyo había empezado a pasear por la sala como un duende crecido, con una expresión huidiza, levemente divertida y un si es no es preocupada en el semblante y un porte altivo y distante

Sakura la miro con cariño; su amiga, aquella formidable chiflada, ensayando su papel de mujer exigente, todo lo que ella pudiera hacer por Tomoyo seria poco en pago del afecto y el apoyo que le había brindado durante todos estos años.

Salió de la sala sin hacer ruido, cuando Tomoyo se ponía de carácter le gustaba estar sola.

Cuando Sakura se metió en la tina caliente, la súbita sensación de bienestar que le produjo el abrazo del agua le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba una tristeza ya familiar, que le acometía de vez en cuando, una tristeza que se esforzaba por combatir al comprender su origen.

Sakura sufría periodos de depresión, cuya aproximaciones percibía como ese primer aviso de la niebla marina que empañaba la luz, como una pinza que le apretaba el cerebro y que convertía en insípidas obligaciones los elementos que constituía su vida.

Cuando este estado de animo le sorprendía en casa, se tapaba con todas las mantas que podía encontrar, metía los pequeños píes en gruesos calcetines de lana y se pasaba varias horas tiritando.

Aquella sensación le acometía muy seguido en los últimos meses, era debido a tener que volver a Hong Kong e inevitablemente toparse con Shaoran Lee. Siempre trato de olvidarse de aquello que había sucedido tres años atrás pero era imposible, seria como un tatuaje que ella llevaría en la piel por siempre.

En este capitulo no hay todavía nada de SYS pero juro que en el siguiente si habrá, solo quería terminar de escribir esto sobre EyT para abordar de lleno el otro capitulo donde se basara sola y exclusivamente en SYS

Por favor no se molesten y reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Besos


End file.
